User talk:Halseymj
Hello, DS2117 here Hey, what's up? DS2117 21:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Nothing, you? mallice halsey 13:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ... ok just send me the full picture and I'll have it done for you.Sniperteam82308 19:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: ??? Hmm? — subtank (7alk) 16:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry what? halseymj 16:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Never mind then.. :P — subtank (7alk) 16:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright here it is. It is at 90x90 frame which is what Wikia pictures are... in other words no more cut off. :)Sniperteam82308 19:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. your real good at this. halseymj 20:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, whos you? Hey, nothing much, whos you, if you don't mind me asking. XP Just looking for someone to talk to. halseymj 15:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Glad to have you aboard Nice to meet you, Im Crackshot, an fellow editor, what brings you here my friend? Unitology? Engineering? Being an space zombie? (Teh CrackShot 19:31, May 23, 2011 (UTC)) Gathering ideas for the next dead space from other users and sending them in. halseymj 19:55, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Can't you explain it? Tell him to upload the picture on my talk page.Sniperteam82308 18:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: wats up Hello. Moozipan Cheese 16:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I don't know. They're all very good games, but all different types. Dead Space and Dead Space 2 have very good singleplayer experiences, and Halo caters mainly for multiplayer. Borderlands is pretty fun for co-op and Portal, while funny, isn't exactly my kind of game. I guess I got the most time out of the Halo series, but I've enjoyed the Dead Space series the most so far. Moozipan Cheese 16:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) 'PAGES' Hi there. You may not be aware, but pages concerned with voting or player observations are meant to be placed in the forums or your own personal blog. This way we dont have pages called 'Retard necromorph' and 'what is the best' cluttering the wiki. Please move them to the forums before the mods do it for you. And in regards to the best fan fic thing, why isnt my story Betrayal up there? Not being selfish or anything but to be fair, mine is of equal calibre to the other stories. OliviaPowerSeeker 17:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Uhm.. I aint yo servent. When u come back online maybe u can haul ur ass over to one of the mods pages and ask em urself. Dont be so lazy. I saw u got Sniperteam to do work for u aswell, meaning u dont seem like a great worker to me anyway. Leave em, move em, I dont give a crap. Dont ask me to do shit for you though. PowerSeeker 22:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Shadow here! Always glad to have new people on the wikia. Except the spammers. GOD, I hate them! Shadow Hunter XT 08:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Regrading ur current 'poll' of fan fictions, I feel i must tell you I and the writers have been assaulted, verbally, by Unus Mundas or whateva over writing, his words, 'masturbatory fantasies.' I feel you should confront him on this matter as it was YOU who posted the page, and YOU who allowed my and my colleagues work to be slandered in such a graphic manner. Signed PowerSeeker 16:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) BECAUSE of YOU. I am now on the verge of being banned because I stood up for fan fic and a post on YOUR silly, stupid and pathetic page. YOU are just some little punk who is lazy and a hellraiser and does zero work. I pray if you submit ideas to DS3 that they are rejected or else the entire series is DOOMED. PowerSeeker 11:18, June 14, 2011 (UTC) EHm.. I was reading BettyBoopKisses page and saw something startling. You are going to send in pieces of work done by us?! That's illegal. You would send in work as your own and take all the credit. That is ILLEGAL. Take my story of that list now. I want nothing to do with it because my work will just be maniuplated into your work.PowerSeeker 12:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Illegal? I don't think so. See this and this. Once you put it on a wiki page it's for anyone to use as sees fit. So, technically, while it's a dishonest thing to do, it's not illegal (that's why a fanfiction site would be a proper place for all you people to put your creations, hint hint, the logical thing is that they have taken care of copyright related issues). That said you can have no doubt he is not going to do anything with your fanfiction. And lighten up, unless you're a web developer or something, the internet is not serious business. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) OMG PLz Hi its BettyBoopKiss, I just read your message and I just want to say OMG, you must be someone who has writing publication connections. AHHHH, i've been writing for like 4 years, and I started my Fan fictions because I love the game soooo much, pleas Oh my god please send Meltdown in, Lots of people have told me to get it published, but now this, You have made me soooo happy, I know I havent won yet or anything, but please i've been dying for one of my stories to be published, I know its in your hands, but please I mean Oh god thank you for letting me be apart of this great oppertunity, Pleae I cant wait to hear from you again about the results Sincerly BettyBoopKiss What the hell are you talking about? Clients and stuff. Why dont you just tell me exactly who you are!!!! 17:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I have no idea what you mean when you say client or real life. And wat is Supertologist talking about someone interpreting ur GNU license as being a thief???? Please explain IN FULL SO i may understand completely PowerSeeker 17:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't the one that had stated that someone was interpreting her GNU License. In order to be of assistance, you must explain your problem to us. Unless this is all some joke and Halseymj just wants our reactions. I would expect that, but since I know of nothing, I can't be sure. PowerSeeker, do you anything about the situation? What did she 'steal'? Supertologist 15:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Fan-Fiction, apparently. I'm not sure where anybody got this from, but to be totally honest, it's only to be expected sooner or later with the traffic. Captain tweed 14:00, July 15, 2011 (UTC) OK, that makes sense. Supertologist 18:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Please I don't really care for this whole thing between you and PowerSeeker, because as I said I don't think that anything REAL is actually going on. Please, don't try to persuade me you are a publisher, we both know you are not. So, please, drop the act and just let this bubble burst, at last, so that PowerSeeker can let it go as well. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 12:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) May I just ask, Halsey, how you are losing money if you are not a publisher (as you have told me and several others earlier on this page) and are instead a random Wikia editor with no stake in the actual Wiki? Oh, and sorry for removing some of the weight from your statement Noemon, but I haven't had to use the User Talk Pages until now, and I couldn't find the new topic button. Silly me. Captain tweed 14:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) With a Cherry on top Please, please, please oh PLEASE can you just tell us the frigging problem!? I didn't care about issues to begin with, but I'm slowly becoming obsessed with finding out what in the name of God you are rabbiting on about. So I'm going to tell you to do one thing, just this one, little thing: explain, using at least 100 words, JUST WHAT IS GOING ON. We have asked you relentlessly, been ticking away in the Blog posts you started, trying to figure out what you're talking about. Please, just tell me the whole story. Would it help you tell us if I said you didn't have to explain everything? I have a rough idea what happened with BettyBoopKiss and PowerSeeker, so just tell me the parts about the publishing and this mysterious "client" of yours. Captain tweed 03:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I warned you not to communicate with me in anyway but you ignored that and you had the nerve and the immputenence to join my fan writing wiki. How dare you?! Maybe a one year ban will sort you out. PowerSeeker 12:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok. GorillaSpice1988 19:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) There is no point in contacting the admins on THIS wiki. I am the creator and admin on the fan writing wiki and I banned you so no amount of complaining to anyone will change that. So, you are fighting a futile fight halsey so give up. PowerSeeker 20:35, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I dont know what your problem is with User: PowerSeeker but I want to let you know, if you or GorillaSpice go after her, you'll have to walk through me! Xenomorph2012 22:36, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, I'm sensing a story here...? Captain tweed 10:57, August 1, 2011 (UTC) u want to fix whats broken? So u wanna fix this, yeah well I've told you how to fix it, leave me alone, you leave me alone, I leave you alone, get off the fan writing wiki. thats for starters. U leave that wiki and I wont bother you ever again. Oh and one more thing Halsey, you play a bad game saying yous take my fan fictions if u wanted to, its dangerous waters your wading into saying that you would even dare think 2 take MY HARD WORK. So I am giving you one last chance to leave me alone. I dont care if your disliked by the other users, just know this, If I EVER catch you around my FANFICTIONS again i'll report you for theft and fraud, since I have all the rights 2 those fanficitons, considering I have them backed up on hardrive, disk, notepad, and on several other sites. Believe me I have the evidence that would prove you for theft if U did take them. So don't let me catch you around my work again, cause I'm sick of dealing with your shit. Backoff and leave signed BettyBoopKiss Why!? You told me on my Talk Page you have intentionally been trailing me along in some weird recreation of 60's horror movies. I just want to ask, one, simple thing: WHY?!??!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?!? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO GAIN FROM DOING THAT!? WHY!? Thanks in advance, Captain tweed 19:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I didn't say you were trailing me, I said you've been trailing me along with bits of info. And while yes, you have been creative in your methods of doing so, you still have not told me WHY THE FUCK YOU ARE TRAILING ME ALONG. Captain tweed 18:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Wait. You wanted me to find out... by finding out, so you hampered my efforts on purpose, and am now telling me I'm finding out that I'm finding out. The shit, man? What the hell are you doing? I'm just trying to find out why you're being so mysterious and have so many sockpuppets, and you're telling me you've been trailing me along with the info that you are being mysterious and have loads of sockpuppets? THAT DOES NOT HELP. Now, I'm going to ask you: what the fuck are you doing and why are you doing it? Captain tweed 14:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) BBCTheDoctor umm, sorry if I do anything against rules (I'm new), but I know the person in question (halseymj) and he means no harm but to help people submit their stories as story-lines to companies, while I do think him to be expecting a lot, he does have a legitimate contact at EA, who is interested in his OWN (to my knowledge) collaboration "Dark Caverns".BBCTheDoctor 20:39, August 29, 2011 (UTC) The Doctor (Please don't flame me as I am new to wikia) Oh great, another sockpuppet. How many is that now? Two? Captain tweed 14:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Sexiii boi BBC Doctor or shud we call u SockPuppet? So obvious who you are and stay away from my wiki MAL;ICE HAL-Z. I dont care about you anymore because ur a creep The problem is that some people do not wish to have them submitted or have the credit taken away from them (Teh CrackShot 21:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC)) Fact:1 I'm not a second account (or sock puppet as it seems to be called on wikia). Fact:2 I know Mallice in real life (as I have stated before) and he asked me to vouch for him. Question:1 Does my writing style really look like his... I hope this may clear up any confusion about my existance... BBCTheDoctor 04:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean bad move?!!!! I'll do as I wish you creep!!! And stop with your two sockpuppets weirdo! PowerSeeker 19:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, everyone, settle down. I thought this whole thing was done. Has there actually been any problems regarding fan fiction here recently? By the way, it can be proven whether or not Halseymj and BBCTheDoctor are the same person by their IP addresses. If they're the same, then yes, if they're similar, then probably but it can't actually be proven. --LBCCCP 21:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Halsey didnt I tell you to get away from me? hmmmmm cause i'm pretty sure I did, and u knw it's creeps like you that have nothing else better to do then sit on here and fight with ppl. Like seriously dude your a punk, no wait not even a punk more like a PUKE. Jeez like what will it take to get you out of everyones business, I mean i'm so sorry that people actually dont want their work stolen from them, what you keep trying to do is considered theft, no one wants you messing with their work. Now seriously take your fake ass crew and get the F*** out. And about this SAID EMAIL you speak of, I NEVER wrote an email I NEVER sent an email and I NEVER read an email, so you can just suck it cause i'm sick of your constant harrasnment, god how bout you look down and hmmmm GROW A PAIR, cause your baby whine bitch moan and complain routine is getting old. Oh and i'm so sorry that you cant take a hint and sooooo sorry that you cant get a clue, cause BettyBoopKiss is cleaning the floor with you, ever since me and PowerSeeker told everyone what you were really doing. Your such a CREEP. Sincerly BettyBoopKiss HAHAHA your a DICK! Wow haha, BITE ME!!!!!!!!! Sincerly, An actual human being that will continue to tell everyone your a slimy fraud. <3 Biotch BETTYBOOPKISS or for those that want to know that Halseymj is a lying sack of cow dung it's BettyBoopKiss, come look me up i'll tell ya whats really going on. Please enlighten me. 3 Biotch Halseymj 19:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Please disengage from the bickering. I know you're mostly the one getting the attacks, but since they're almost uniformly directed at you, it's easier to stop the problem by asking you to stop responding. They should stop in turn, and if they don't they'll be banned. This has carried on way too long. And if you can give me a list of all the users that have given you problems/are related to this problem, that would be appreciated. --LBCCCP 03:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Response Yes i'm an artist. I'm not sure how good i am though, since thats based on opinions. i'm in 10th grade AP Art 1. Can you provide some more information about the job you have in mind? The only thing i may have a problem with is uploading (if required) since my computer is a little slow when it comes to uploading and downloading from my camera. thank you Squattop 18:05, December 14, 2011 (UTC) i see. cchs? is that a high school? and could i see some pictures of these creatures first, so i know what i'm looking at? depending on the difficulty it could take me a couple days to a few weeks to get a good drawing in. i would more then love to help, but i just want to make sure i can handle it. Squattop 19:52, December 14, 2011 (UTC) alright. can you give me any details about the payment method and where i send the pics to? and further more, do you work for a company or are you just collecting pics for yourself? sorry for all the questions Squattop 20:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) would you like my e-mail to send the pics or something else? and i think i'm up to it, i have winter break starting tomorrow so i should have some time to get stuff done. Squattop 18:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) alright Squattop 07:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) its totally fine i understand, been having some myself as it is. Squattop 18:00, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello how's the drawing coming along? We're doing a lot of stuff in my art class so I might not have much time to focus on side projects such as this for a few weeks if you finish anytime soon. Have a good one Squattop 15:47, February 2, 2012 (UTC) i might be able to, basically done with the 3D stuff for school. whatever works best for you is fine with me Squattop 21:08, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ??? Wha? O_o--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:50, February 6, 2012 (UTC) About the blogs Hi, I deleted your latest blog and you can see the reason here. The guidelines in question can be found here On another note, I want you to stop trying to stir up a reaction from the community over a matter that is long dead and forgotten and should not even be an issue in the first place. As such, please, no more blogs and messages about that old story again, just let it go. --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 18:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC)